Why Can't I
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Gwuncan highschool songfic. Gwen and Duncan have a boyfriend/girlfriend, respectively, already, so why can't they stop thinking about each other? Warnings: Slight Courtney bashing, oocness ?


__**AN**: _My first attempt at a Gwuncan story, so I'm sorry if you think it's crappy._

**_Disclaimer: If I owned the Total Drama series, Courtney would've never existed and Chris would have been arrested at the end of World Tour._**

**_Both: Hey!_**

**_Me: Shut up and get in the story!_**

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

Gwen looked over at the boy across the street from her. It was Duncan, whom she had been friends with since freshman year. At first, they hadn't spent much time together, but then, after watching a horror movie at a party thrown by Geoff, they discovered they actually had quite a bit in common and got friendly with each other.

Duncan caught Gwen staring at him and smiled.

"Hey Pasty." he said.

"Hey Duncan." Gwen said, waving. "See you at school?"

"Yeah, sure." Duncan said, shrugging. "If I feel like showing up." Gwen chuckled to herself and continued on her way.

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

"Gwen!"

Gwen spun around, expecting to see Duncan, but instead it was her musician boyfriend Trent.

"Want to do lunch?"

"Yeah sure, ok." Gwen said as she grabbed a tray. As she got in line to get her food, she noticed Duncan sitting at a table with his girlfriend, Courtney.

_**So he did show up after all.**_ Gwen thought. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Courtney. She really didn't like the Latina girl at all-she always acted so high and mighty and like she was so much better than everyone else, just because she was a CIT. And, from what Gwen had heard, Duncan had it the worst-Courtney kept a list of things she wanted to change about him, and it made Gwen a little mad. Courtney was such a nagging shrew-if it was up to _her_, she wouldn't have changed a thing about Duncan-she liked him just the way he was.

_What if this is just the beginning?_

_We're already wet, and we're going to go swimming_

Duncan noticed Gwen staring at him, but as soon as she caught his eye, she blushed slightly and turned back around to get her food. Duncan smirked to himself.

"Hey, Duncan! I'm over _here_!" Oh, right. Courtney. Duncan groaned inwardly as he was brought, kicking and screaming, back to reality.

"Anyway, I really think that we should go to that pep rally tonight. It's a good way to interact with our peers, and..." Duncan scowled and rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be caught dead at that pep rally with all those morons; he'd sooner go back to juvie.

_**Now there's an idea...**_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

As lay in her bed that night, Gwen looked at a picture on her dresser drawer. It was of her and Duncan back in their sophomore year, when they had gone on a field trip to a nature reserve. Duncan had been using his knife to carve a skull into a tree, while Gwen gave him a look, smirking. Gwen smiled at the memory. Duncan got in trouble with the park ranger, but got out of it with nothing but a warning to not do it again.

_**Good times, good times.**_

Meanwhile, at his house, Duncan was looking at a copy of the same photograph as he lay on his back.

_**Now that was fun.**_ He thought. **_Gwen's a lot more lenient than Courtney. Pity my parents think that she'll be a 'good influence' on me. _**

Back at her house, Gwen noticed another picture on her drawer, of her and Trent kissing at an amusement park on their first date over the summer.

_**Right, Trent. Trent's my boyfriend. So why do I...**_

Her thoughts drifted off as she fell asleep.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up?_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

"Oh, hey." Duncan said to Gwen the next day as he joined her out behind the gym.

"Hey." Gwen sighed sadly.

"You seem bummed." Duncan said. "Care to talk about it?"

"Trent dumped me." Gwen answered. "He said that there's just too much stuff in his life right now, like getting his grades up, and his part-time job at the record company to get money for college."

"Ooh, that's rough." Duncan said sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, Courtney tossed me over in favor of Alejandro."

"But isn't he dating Heather?" Gwen asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Duncan answered.

"Well, whatever." Gwen said. "You were too good for her anyway." Duncan smiled genuinely at her.

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful?_

Over the next few days, things got awkward between Duncan and Gwen both. Both of them were now free, and really wanted to be with each other, but couldn't really find the words to say to each other. Finally, Duncan left Gwen a note in her locker. When Gwen reached into her locker after English, she found it. It read 'Meet Me In The Library After School', and was unsigned.

_Here we go, we're at the beginning,_

_We haven't ****ed yet, but my head's spinning_

"Hello?" Gwen called out as she walked into the vast library.

"Over here." Duncan said, next to a bookshelf.

"Oh, hey." Gwen said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hey yourself." Duncan said, smiling back. The two just kept smiling at each other like that for a few seconds, and then Gwen said

"So, um, what did..."

Duncan cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Gwen's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't try to pull away. Slowly, she relaxed into the kiss, returning it and linking her arms around Duncan's neck for the most passionate twenty seconds of her life.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

Gwen had never felt happier than she did that evening when she returned home. Her mother noticed the happy smile on her face and grinned.

"I know that face." she said. "Did you and Trent get back together, then?"

"No Mom, we both already agreed to just be friends."

"Who is it, then?" her younger brother asked, joining them.

"Duncan." Gwen answered before she could stop herself.

"That guy with the mohawk?" her brother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha!" her mom laughed. "I knew you two were perfect for each other!"

Duncan, meanwhile, was back at home, whittling at something with his knife.

"Duncan?" his mom called. "Time for dinner!"

"Be out in a sec." Duncan said, and then his dad's voice said

"Duncan, look, I know you're upset about Courtney, but you can't stay cooped up in your room all night!" Duncan fought the urge to burst out laughing.

_**Courtney?!**_ He then smiled with pride as he looked at his carving, a tiny wooden replica of Gwen's head.

_High enough for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's goin'_

_High enough for you to pull me under_

_Somethin's growin'_

_out of this that we can control_

_Baby I am dyin'_

By the next day, it was well-known throughout the school that Duncan and Gwen were a couple when they entered the school building together, holding hands. Everyone had different reactions: Lindsay and Beth 'aahed' in delight, LeShawna just smiled, Cody screamed 'Noooooo!', and Bridgette asked Geoff whether he thought the new couple would be willing to double date with them sometime. Courtney, however, just glared at them.

"Are you doing this just to spite me?!" she asked Duncan suspiciously.

"Nope." the punk answered. "You moved on, so did I. To someone I actually _want_ to be with." As Courtney gasped, Duncan turned to Gwen.

"See you after class?"

"Count on it." Gwen said. The two shared a kiss before going to their separate classes.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

Soon, the time for the end-of-school dance started to draw near, and Gwen was wondering whether or not to go.

_**On one hand, going is the last thing I'd want to do. But I wouldn't mind going with Duncan...**_

"Hey babe." Before Gwen had time to answer, a pair of arms wrapped around her. She laughed as she looked up and kissed her boyfriend.

"Were you going to the dance?" Duncan asked.

"Doubtful." Gwen scoffed.

"What about if I asked you?" Duncan asked slyly.

"Well," Gwen said teasingly, "I'm sure I could squeeze some time in." They kissed again, and Duncan walked off.

"See you at eight."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

The night of the dance finally came, and, despite her initial reluctance, Gwen found that she was actually having a great time as she waltzed the night away with Duncan. She didn't even think he could dance, but he was quickly proving her wrong.

"I love you, Duncan." she said, staring deep into his eyes.

"Love you too, babe." Duncan said. And there, under the lights in the certain of the room, they kissed passionately.

_**Leave a review, if you want.**_** Please?**


End file.
